I'm Coming For You
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: “Don’t worry, Arkangel. I promise, I’ll save you.” Uru x Ark.


**I am Coming For You**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uranborg x Arkangel**

**Summary: "****Don't worry, Arkangel****.**** I promise, I'll save you.****" Uru x Ark.**

**Warnings: shonen-ai, fluff, smut**

**

* * *

I am Coming For You**

.

.

.

**_Jangan takut berjalan sendirian_**

**_Ada aku turut menuntun jalan_**

**_Saat hatimu diserang kesepian_**

**_Aku datang_**

* * *

Light footsteps heard from the sheer road. Four fellow mythical beasts eradicator—Claudia, Douma, Geiss, and Uranborg—once again gathered to complete a mission. This time, it was not an order from Miyagi Royal Family for exterminating mythical beasts, but they were going to save their friend: 'Saint' Arkangel, or simply called as Ark, the ex Holy Paladin and Uru's lover.

"Hey, Uru!" Douma called out from behind while keep following the young King of Beast. He was running out of breaths because he was so tired running around ever since they got into the old castle. "Are you sure Ark's here?"

He held his Ryuushinken tightly; ready to kill anyone who dares to stop him. "Of course. I can feel the presence of my beloved one," he retorted.

"H-hey! Can we stop for a bit?" Claudia asked as she watched Uru ran toward a long stair at the end of the path. It was clear that the youngest girl of Miyagi Clan was exhausted, just like his loyal bodyguard behind her.

Uru ignored him and kept running, leaving his friends behind. For him, saving Ark from their hand is his main priority…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Redam badai, lakukan dengan tenang_**

**_Hujan ini akan engkau kalahkan_**

**_Kalau hatimu percaya padaku_**

**_Aku datang_**

* * *

Ark opened his eyes slowly. He woke up on a comfortable bed in a spacious chamber. Looked at his surroundings, he could not recognize his current whereabouts. He felt a bit dizzy because he was trying to remember why he was here in the first place.

_I remembered that I was going to sleep last night, but when I opened my eyes, everything's turned dark…ugh…_

"So you're finally awake now."

Ark was startled and quickly turned around to see who that was. It turned out to be none other than three King of Beast before Uru—Sephaird, Alfaird, and Aurora. All three of them were grinning as they watched Ark stared back at them, could not believe his own sight.

"Surprised?" Aurora giggled lightly as she approached the descendant of her fated lover. "Relax. We're manifesting ourselves only for temporary, because we wanted to test you."

"A test?" Ark lifted an eyebrow.

Alfaird nodded. "We want to test how much you love and trust that descendant of ours, as his fated lover."

"Haven't we showed you enough proofs during our journey together?"

"Yeah, but we want to know more," Sephaird smirked naughtily. "You used to be a person that can't believe in anyone, right? We want to test, whether you hard trusted my shortie descendant completely or not."

Ark fell silent. If they said so, then the only way to make them release him soon is to follow their game. "Then tell me, how should I proof it to you?"

"We've set up many traps and illusions in this castle," Aurora explained, "If you believe that he'll come to save you, and then he'll see through them easily and reach this place. Simply saying, all you need to do is to think about him and believe in him."

Ark stared at the door behind Sephaird and Alfaird. He closed his eyes and prayed silently for Uru, so he will find and release him. The three Kings of Beast grinned and waited for the mentioned savior to arrive soon.

_Uru…I am here!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jangan takut kehilangan pegangan_**

**_Ada aku berimu kekuatan_**

**_Agar dirimu mampu untuk bertahan_**

**_Aku datang_**

* * *

Uru gasped. He thought he heard Ark calling me. Because of that, his concentration was broken and he ceased his battle with the mythical beasts that were blocking their path. Douma, who realized him zoning out, intended to yell at the young king, but Claudia suddenly fell when a leopard-shaped beast wounded him.

"Claudia!"

"Princess!"

Uru snapped back to his sense when he heard Geiss and Douma's shouts. They quickly checked on her. However, he distracted by yet another phenomenon. He could not find the beast that injured the tomboy princess and the other beasts that trapped them earlier.

At that, Uru realized that the beasts were simply illusions.

"…Damn it!" he grumbled angrily and ran through, leaving his friends. However, before he went too far, he stopped and shouted at them, "Stay and protect her! If you saw any beasts coming, do not worry. Those beasts are illusions. They'll disappear once you realize it!"

Douma was about to complain and ask what the boy meant when he too realized that the beasts had disappeared. Uru was right. Hence, the three of them decided to obey his orders and stay, leaving the rest of their rescue plan to Uru while they wait them to come back safely.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kau jadi samudera, aku langitnya_**

**_Memeluk dunia kita berdua_**

* * *

Ark opened his eyes. There was still no sign of Uru going to arrive yet. Why? He had prayed to the Four Ancestor Gods so his lover will come safe and sound and take him away from that place. He also had thinking about him endlessly. However, where is that young King of Beast?

"Have you stop believe in him?" Sephaird teased.

Ark glared angrily at the Flame Fury King. "Not yet."

"He hasn't reached this place. It must be because you don't believe in him."

"No, I believe in Uru!"

Ark prayed once again, this time his thought about him was more sincere and stronger. He remembered each detail on Uru. His voice, his expression, his face, his behavior, his attitude—everything. He prayed harder, so Uru will arrive soon, saving him.

Minutes passed in silence. The three Kings of Beast waited patiently while they observed Ark, who did not cease his prays and thoughts of Uru, begged him to find his current location. Slowly, the pray stop, because Ark was tired of waiting and anxiety started to control over him.

_Why? Why does Uru not arrive by now? _Ark's hope started to fade away, until a familiar voice called out for his name, along with the sound of crashing door.

"ARKANGEL!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Menyelamatkanmu_**

**_(A gentleman saviour, a knight in shinning armor)_**

* * *

His ice blue eyes widened as he saw his lover, King of Beast Uranborg, arrived to the room where he taken hostage. Sephaird, Alfaird, and Aurora smiled as they watched their dear descendant looked very exhausted after running from the base until he reached this top most room of the castle, walked through many illusions and traps that they set up earlier. Uru now stood, supported himself on Ryuushinken, terribly tired after climbed on the long stairs to reach this chamber.

"Arkangel…" his eyes were casted upon Ark, who remained sitting on the bed. "…I've come to save you, fulfilling my vow to you."

Ark was too amazed that his reaction became slower, and he snapped back when he saw Uru fell to his knees. "Uru!" he called out for his name, approached him, and let the boy's head resting on his broad chest.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tetap di sampingmu_**

**_(From the cold of winter, through an endless summer)_**

* * *

Knowing that he was in his destined lover's warm embrace, he hugged Ark's big body as a return. "Arkangel…are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No…I'm perfectly fine. Thank you, Uru…" Ark smiled, effectively healing Uru's tiredness, who was worried about him up until now.

"That's good…"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aku datang untukmu_**

* * *

Their romance time was disturbed when the three Kings of Beast decided to clasp their hands. A bit annoyed, Uru forced himself to sit up and made Ark released his embrace. He stared at his ancestors in annoyance. Before he could ask them, Sephaird had prepared the answers for him.

"Don't get mad at us. We were just testing how much you love each other and how much you trust each other."

"That's no necessary," snorted Uru. He grabbed Ark's arm and continued, "I love Arkangel, and I know he love me too. Both of us will never break our vows."

Aurora giggled. "We know. We were simply trying to confirm it."

"And you had give us enough proof to convince us," Alfaird added.

"Congrats, small king," Sephaird smirked.

Ark threw a happy smile at Uru, and it made the little King of Beast forgot his annoyance at his ancestors. As always, without paying attention to the time, place, and occasion, he landed a gentle kiss on Ark's cheek, causing the ex Holy Paladin flushed a bit.

"Well, well, it seemed we're intruding," Alfaird shrugged.

"Then, we'll off now. Have a good time together!" Sephaird said in a singsong manner.

The three Kings of Beast disappeared in a beam of light at once. Ark helped Uru to stand up. Together, they made their way out of the chamber. Once they arrived to the place where Claudia, Douma, and Geiss waiting, Ark was welcomed with a merry cheer. After lots of tears from Claudia and Douma constantly scolding him not to make them worried again, the group left the old castle.

"Uru…?"

Uru halted his steps. He let their friends marched forward, while he looked at Ark, who had stopped behind them.

"Is there something wrong, Arkangel?" he touched his lover's cheek gently, a usual gesture to make Ark feel a bit comforted.

A surprising event occurred. If normally, Uru was the one who took the initiative to kiss him, this time Ark was the one who kissed the King of Beast in the first place. It was only a quick peck, but it was enough to make Uru stunned, and Ark's cheeks turned into rosy color.

"Ark—?"

"I love you," Ark said, cutting Uru's statements. "I love you and trust you, more than anyone in this world, more than our friends, more than our parents, or anyone else. I vow to you to love and believe in you, always."

A smile stole on Uru's lips as he returned the words. "I also love you and believe in you, more than anyone in this world, more than our friends, more than our parents, or anyone else, always."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kau jadi samudera, aku langitnya_**

**_Memeluk dunia kita berdua_**

**_If you were the ocean then I'll be the sea_**

**_Wherever you may go, that's where I'll be_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Translations:**

Do not be afraid to walk by yourself

I will be there to guide your path

When loneliness struck your heart

I am coming

Erase the storm calmly

You will defeat this rain

If you trust me with your heart

I am coming

Do not be afraid to lose guidance

I will be there to give you strength

Therefore, you will be able to survive

I am coming

You become the ocean, and I will be the sky

Embracing the world for both of us

Saving you

(A gentleman savior, a knight in shining armor)

Stay at your side

(From the cold of winter, through an endless summer)

I am coming for you

You become the ocean, and I will be the sky

Embracing the world for both of us

If you were the ocean then I'll be the sea

Wherever you may go, that's where I'll be


End file.
